1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone terminal of a network telephone system and a display control method of the telephone terminal for displaying text display data representing the operational state on an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) in a network telephone system such as an IP (Internet Protocol) telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a network telephone system (IP telephone system) for transmitting and receiving an image and voice as packet data bidirectionally in real time through a packet network has begun to become widespread.
In the IP telephone system, inter-extension and incoming calls can be made for each main apparatus connected to the packet network, of course, and in addition, extension communications can be conducted and outside line outgoing and incoming calls can be made between the main apparatus via the packet network.
By the way, in the IP telephone system, text data representing the operational state can be displayed on an LCD of an IP telephone terminal connected to the packet network to provide an advanced function. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-125253.) Image data and text data can also be displayed collectively so that the user can understand the operational state of the IP telephone terminal at a glance by seeing the LCD.